Objective: Haru Infiltrates Varia!
by Kiwi Erin
Summary: How Haru unwittingly and effortlessly plays the entire Varia, but especially their boss. 8610 1086 X86X XanxusHaruXanxus


A/N: How Haru unwittingly and effortlessly plays the entire Varia.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any of it's asociated stuffiesss.

LOOK I'M BACK AND I'M STILL ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! I've changed my pen name to Kiwi Erin. Previously, it was Dirkje!

Welcome back to my stories heheh w

This one is XanxusXHaru and a bit of VariaXHaru (so cuuuuuuuute), so yah!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Art Of Propositioning (But Not Really)<p>

~A guide by Miura Haru

* * *

><p><span>On the subject of Sawada Xanxus.<span>

Occupation: Leader of the Varia, the elite independent assassination squad under Vongola Nth

Date of birth: 10th of October, 1984

Age: 28

Height: 188 cm.

Distinctive features: Black hair, crimson irises, numerous scars all over his body, flame of wrath. See picture in the annex.

Notes: Often seen with the Varia insignia on his clothes as well as a brown/black striped tail and coloured feathers attached to his hair. Generally clothed in black leather pants and a white dress shirt with Varia insignia on upper right arm- subject to change.

Haru's Objective: To get into the Varia's boss office and if possible get to know sensitive information about him. Unfortunately, she gets caught red-handed by the boss himself (plus various of his underlings). Haru's mission derails into something that is entirely for herself.

* * *

><p>Haru sneaked through the unknown corridors, her hazel eyes gliding across ornately carved marble banisters, large tapestries and pillars and whatnot, all material luxury that didn't matter. She crept on, on the lookout for her target. The matted black stiletto heels she was wearing were certainly not the most practical for things like this, and neither was the purple-red cocktail dress that ended in elegantly placed rushes halfway down her thighs, but there had been a dress code tonight so it was mandatory. Otherwise she wouldn't even have gotten in (although, on second thought, due to her connection to Tsuna...).<p>

The ball that was being held in the humongous castle was her way into said castle- which just so happened to be the Varia's headquarters. Not coincidentally.

Her target was the most dangerous man ever- but Reborn-chan had convinced her, had assured her that she could do it. Even that she was the only one who could finish this mission adequately, and since her mission was in support of that of her friends (Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohei and even Mukuro-san) she really wanted to do her part. It also made her feel quite nice, that she was doing something so important- her friends could only start their side of things when she had successfully gotten into the Varia boss's office and thus she wasn't exactly doing something minor.

They were depending on her, and Haru was determined to make good use of this happy feeling and do what she needed to.

(It was her first mission, and as such she didn't yet know just which questions she needed answered in order to know exactly what she was getting herself into. She hadn't thought anything of the fact that neither Tsuna nor anyone else had been there when Reborn had briefed her. She had trusted "Reborn-chan" completely. It had yet to show whether that was a good idea or not so much...)

She snuck through the corridors. Truly, it would look a lot less suspicious if she stopped crouching, but she was getting so into it that she'd forgotten about real life inconspicuous and was instead going for the not-so-real life inconspicuous.

She was sneaking through the corridors like a comical, but very attractive thief in the night and if any of the Varia would have come upon her that way...

Well, to be honest, she might actually get away with it. She was so innocent and it showed so much that they would probably be less suspicious of her this way than if she'd been walking calmly down the hallway.

Nevertheless, it would all the same be much better if she didn't encounter anyone, as in any case she would be escorted back to the main hall where the ball was ongoing and a second attempt would no doubt make their indulgent patience with her evaporate.

If there would be any such patience to begin with.

Mind not at all on such things, Haru happily and determinedly quested onward. She had memorized the lay-out of the castle with ease (as much as she seemed or even was a bubbly airhead, she was also highly intelligent- helloooo, prestigious Midori Middle?) and navigated her way to the fifth floor cautiously. One would not be surprised if she was humming the Mission Impossible theme in her mind.

'HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!'

Haru shrieked in startled shock, shooting into a rigid upright position just as she clutched the area over her heart. The loud roar coming from behind her had given her a near heart attack and she was actually shaking in the aftermath even as she turned around to face the one who had caught her.

Superbi Squalo, the Varia's Rain unit Commander and second-in-command came marching up to the tiny startled female, eyes like those of a doe, wide and startled. Just by the look of her, it appeared she had no idea why she was being yelled at by a distinctly pissed off looking Varia operative.

Bel had told him that some "cute little commoner girl" had been stalking the corridors (the very off limits corridors) in a "completely retarded fashion", while wearing such a ridiculously comical look of determination that he had deemed it unnecessary to stab her at once- rather, he'd gone to the Varia's second-in-command to let him assess the situation and maybe talk to her.

He'd yelled at the bratty prince for not taking care of things himself, but had then left to do it anyway.

Not that Bel wasn't lurking in the background- since it involved a commoner he deemed cute enough to refer to as such, he was unlikely to let an opportunity for further scrutiny pass.

But of course, he'd do it in a completely stalkerish way so that Squalo had to take care of the actual business.

Fucking brat.

The woman's loud shriek had been impressive enough to send his ears ringing, but it wasn't like he would show any effect it had on him. When he came to a stop in front of her, she looked up at him with such large, soulful eyes, the wine-coloured irises quivering with apprehension-

Squalo visibly twitched due to being at the receiving end of such an unnaturally vulnerable stare- for him, in his environment at least it was unnatural. People didn't go around showing weakness, but this little girl-woman in front of him was actually wielding it.

He frowned fiercely at the slip of a woman, but it only made her eyes wider and more confusedly hurt, like a child that didn't understand why its father was being distant- had it done something wrong?

Hell, he wasn't made for dealing with women like this. Fuck, she was like a child, though her body clearly stated that she had, at the youngest, just fully grown into her womanhood. He shook these thoughts from his mind like the inconsequential ones they were.

'Who the fuck are you, woman?' He barked down at her.

Confused, a finger pointing up at her face from where she was clutching her hands together in front of her nicely curved chest (hush, Squalo), the tiny woman spoke with a hesitant, but bright voice,

'Miura Haru.'

Squalo's eyebrows shot up into his silver hairline. He recognized _that_ name. Then, she was one of the girls- young women that had been hanging around Sawada Tsunayoshi and his guardians since they were in middle-school. Well, hung around- they were close friends.

'What are you doing here? Everything but the main hall is off limits, woman.'

He eyed her suspiciously, pretty confident that she was well aware of that fact. The fuck would she be doing here, lurking around? Especially if she was stalking the corridors in a "completely retarded fashion", which Bel had been definitely right about. Was she just playing a game or something? She looked childish enough for it, but Squalo wouldn't be persuaded so easily.

She fidgeted, looked everywhere but at him for a moment and then looked up at him again, an eager, determined look on her face as she told him what was blatantly a flat-out lie.

'B-Bathroom!'

Superbi Squalo resisted the urge to facepalm even as he knew that somewhere, Bel was giggling his ass off at the retarded little woman's disastrous attempt at fooling a Varia Commander. The only reasons she wasn't dead meat already was a) Sawada Tsunayoshi would throw a right fit and it would not be pretty, and b) she appeared to be a sufficiently innocent individual to convince Squalo that however not allowed and foolish her actions were, she was possibly no threat.

But he wasn't going to just assume that yet and no matter what, the endearingly stupid woman was going back to the party ASAP.

'Right.' He said, tone making it clear that he did not believe her one bit, and her pretty, expressive features flushed a bright pink. The swordsman stepped aside and swept his hand out in the direction that she'd just crawl-walked out of as he said,

'I'll escort you back to the party, and you'll find a bathroom adjoining the cloakroom.'

It almost passed off as a polite, gentlemanly offer, but it was certainly no request.

Haru hung her head, heavily disappointed. And she'd been so close! Now she was going to have to try again...

She was certainly not going to quit, if that's what you thought. She'd have to walk the whole way again...

Timidly, she stepped up to the man and he fell in step beside her. She kept her head meekly down, radiating a clear aura of disappointment and even unwilling as he was, Squalo could feel the corners of his lips twitching up in pleasure. She was very amusing.

In his strict, military fashion, Squalo frog-marched the woman back to the main hall.

She looked so cutely disappointed when they were surrounded once more by various important figures of the mafia world, that Squalo smoothly took her hand and bowed, one arm folding across his own middle in a straight-backed, polite bow as he pressed a short, dry kiss to the back of her delicate hand.

Haru instantly flushed red, both in embarrassment and pleasure at his chivalrous, yet definitely also teasing gesture. She yanked her hand back to herself the moment he let it slip from his already loose grasp and watched in blushing trepidation as he straightened himself, all the while giving her a right sharky grin.

'Voi, don't let me catch you outside this room again!'

And with that authoritive bellow, that made it clear that despite his gesture just now she had better follow the rules or he would chop her up like pretty-brunette-patty, the tall silver-haired man turned on his heel and strode away, disappearing quickly through the masses of people (because they parted for him quite easily).

People were staring at her, but Haru had more pressing matters to deal with. Not that staring people were ever worthy of attention (Bel, staring quite avidly from an obscure position in the rafters, would certainly have felt rather insulted if he'd heard her think that).

Right. The Squalo person had gone _that_ way, so if she went through any of the other ways out of the main hall turned ballroom, she ran the risk of running into him around a corner. So her best bet would be to go down the same corridor he had, only at such a distance that he wouldn't detect her presence with his formidable senses. So she had to wait for a few seconds, but then she would definitely do it anyway.

She had clearly no idea that Bel was watching her- but that might even turn out to be for the best.

Sneakily (_visibly_, sneakily) she weaved through the throngs of people, all dressed up in either pressed suits or gala dresses, not at all wondering why most of them got out of her way before she could even try to move around them- for one, that was because one of the Varia Commanders had just done something that, to them, made her appear to be his "chosen" female, whatever the hell that might even mean, but in any case, just in case, nobody wanted to accidentally cross this evidently dangerous woman or her dangerous other half (people jumping to conclusions much?). For another, she was doing such a weird crab-walking thing that people just wanted to get out of her way. Being within two feet of her would be awkward- someone might get the idea that they were associated with each other or something. _Shudder_.

Squalo had no idea that his half-sincere, half-playful gesture had actually made it easier for the pretty woman to ignore his very much seriously meant command.

So it wasn't even a minute later that Haru was trailing through the same hallways that he had just strode through, though she was very careful to not make a sound and not move so fast that she would catch sight of him again. She was fairly sure that he was the kind of competent that meant he would feel her stare in 0.01 second flat. And that would just set her back, _again_.

(She was unaware that he was more likely to lock her up in a spare room somewhere in the castle to keep her from running amuck, rather than to escort her back a second time. Varia gave her one chance, no more than that. He would be so kind as to make sure no-one could enter and harass her, though. Squalo was just gentlemanly like that. Oh- and of course the little boss would be a bitch about it otherwise- but that didn't matter.)

Bel was highly amused by this commoner's very uncommon antics- no-one had ever dared ignore a direct order from one of them before, not to his knowledge, and he wondered whether she was extremely ballsy or just extremely... airheaded.

Either way, he thought he might like her if he got to know her. So, of course, he continued stalking her and made plans to do so on her way out (_if_ she was gonna make it out of the castle) so that he could find out where she lived. _Purrrr_...

Yes, Bel is a bit of a creeper. A lot, actually.

On her mildly uncomfortable stiletto heels, Haru once more made her way through the castle's extensive hallways. This time she walked a little less comically (a little), because she was focussed on not running into the tall man with a strange brand of charm who had told her she was going to be kebab if he caught her.

Very strange brand of charm. But still... charming.

Haru slapped her hands to her cheeks with a small shriek- quiet -when she realized the man was making her blush because of his antics earlier. Oh goodness.

Well. Onward.

Ahem.

Turn left after the first, then three times straight on. Then take a right, up the first set of stairs you come across. Keep going up until you're on the fifth floor.

There. She made it this far without being caught!

Quickly, triumphantly (and inwardly fervently hoping that the silver-haired man was going to be staying far away from this floor for the rest of the evening) Haru checked her surroundings before taking an immediate right. The hallway she was in now would take her straight to the boss's office, where she was supposed to go tonight. At least, her target for tonight was supposed to be in there.

And so, she continued on, sneaking very stealthily through the Varia's castle, a place no sane person ever willingly infiltrated.

She hummed a merry tune, though careful to be quiet enough about it. Alright, alright, all Haru-chan needed to do now was to keep on walking, not get noticed and get through the heavy, very thick double doors that led to the boss's office. If her target was not in there, the doors would be locked- but she had a copy of the key with her, courtesy of Reborn-chan. And if the target _was_ in there, then she would immediately start phase 3 of her mission (the first: getting inside the castle. The second: getting inside the boss's office).

Aaaallriiiiight! She was here!

Bel watched on in astonishment as their innocent little guest started fishing around under the top half of her dress while standing in front of Xanxus's office. With a frustrated little noise, the foxy little lady pulled her dress far away from her chest (but not down, to the blonde's utter disappointment) to get a good look at whatever it was that she was evidently searching for. Now a triumphant noise ('A-hah!') and she took her small hand out of her dress and fixed the garment back into place. In between her slender fingers glinted the metal of a small key, the sight of which made her stalker-assassin's fine eyebrows raise.

Alright. Their _supposedly_ innocent little guest.

Completely ignorant to the fact that her every move was being watched, Haru hopped forward on her stilettos and bent over until she was at eye-level with the keyhole.

Bel's eyes briefly got side-tracked from the interesting view of a successfully innocent looking woman fiddling with the lock of the Varia's boss's office to the very pleasing view of said woman's fine-looking rump.

Gently, quietly, Haru slid the key into the hole and tuuuuuurrnnneeeeedddd...

_Click_

The Storm officer's eyebrows were now fixed high up in his hairline and his jaw unhinged a little while he watched that sightly curved woman, a thin, small little thing, push open one of the heavy oak doors and slip through the crack.

Holy. Shit.

What the fuck had just happened?

Bel wavered between calling Squalo before barging in there (classily) after her and doing his actual job, and just staying in his spot and staring at how this was going to unfold. Because boss was in there- and unless he was so fast asleep that this slip of a girl was going to sneak up to him and poison him, this was undoubtedly going to end well.

Not for the girl, of course.

But it was so unlikely that the boss would not notice such a thing... However, Bel certainly didn't want that unlikely incident to happen (also not because his ass would be filleted in so many gruesome ways that he didn't even want to think about it), because he rather loved his boss, no matter what their family dynamics were.

So he strolled down the corridor and slowly depressed the handle, opening the door just far enough to be able to hear the sounds that slipped out of the office.

Silence.

Bel frowned and pushed the door open just a little further, ranging out his senses. The attractive little woman was near where the blonde knew his boss's desk to be, and the overwhelmingly powerful presence of Xanxus himself was in the corner of the office. There was a rather luxurious bed/not-bed standing where he sensed his boss's Flame and he was undoubtedly lounging on it.

Was this little girl the boss's booty call?

Hmm... Unlikely, unless the boss was unexpectedly into this kind of roleplay.

It was awfully silent in there. He couldn't tell whether boss was awake, but the girl was moving in a half-circle, brushing only just past Xanxus' corner of the room, so she was moving around the heavy desk.

'What the fuck are you doing in here, woman?'

'HAHIII?!'

With a smirk, Bel closed the door. Alright. Boss would deal with this.

He skipped off merrily to not-tell-Squalo-just-yet what had happened with the sexy little girl they'd caught.

Inside the office, Haru grabbed her chest to try and keep her heart from beating out of it, whirling around so fast that her legs (she'd been crouching again) crossed too far to carry her weight and she landed flat on her behind, clumsily, in between the large desk and the deep, leather swivelly chair, but at least with her face in the direction of whoever had just spoken.

Xanxus comfortably tucked a hand under his head as he lay stretched out on his not-bed, one leg bent at the knee, and he raked his eyes over the little prey he'd just caught skulking around his desk.

She didn't look like a professional assassin/intelligence gatherer, that much was for sure, but appearances tended to be deceiving. (Not with Xanxus, though. With Xanxus, what you saw was pretty much what you got. Most of the time.) Her hair was curly and bounced around her face- oh no wait, only her bangs were curly, the rest that dangled from a hair tie was straight with an elegant little swirl at the tips. Her large eyes were even larger from the shock than he guessed they would usually be, and it added to her appeal that they were coloured like one of his favourite wines; Beaujolais. Despite her elegant get-up, she was sitting rather childishly, her knees leaning on each other as her bare, shapely legs sprawled out to the sides, probably but not necessarily unwitting about the panties she was showing off to him thanks to her thigh-high dress.

They were lined with sophisticated black lace, the cloth that covered the essentials was made of a material which he could not discern from this distance, but it was coloured a light broken white, and it was covered in-

In bunnies. Cartoon-like bunnies, from what he could make out while squinting.

Well, they'd certainly tried hard to make her look convincingly unlikely to be a threat.

Unfortunately for her, she'd by now managed to make it into his office, which meant that Bel had let the looks of a cute commoner lead him the way (not that Xanxus had missed the way he'd cracked open the door to check if there was anything that needed doing after all) and that she'd somehow managed to bypass Squalo, who was prowling the halls.

Interesting. She clearly harboured some amazing skill. Xanxus idly wondered who had sent her, or if this was maybe a personal mission for her.

She was still staring at him in a rather realistically dumbfounded manner.

Haru-chan _was_ dumbfounded. Seeing the man up close in real life was clearly different from memorizing his picture so she wouldn't mistake someone else for him (although his features were fairly distinctive, to say the least of it). He had rather pretty eyes, and she quickly averted her own when she heard herself think that. She couldn't _believe_ she'd just walked past him, though! There he was, just lounging away on that... uh... stack of mattresses covered in soft and thick-looking covers and a few pillows? Ahem. Well.

He looked so _relaxed_. Haru supposed she would look that relaxed too, if she were laying on something that certainly looked like it were very comfortable.

'_Woman_. Answer the question.'

Haru-chan squealed at the low growl, startled by the sudden danger wafting off the man in front of her despite how he hadn't changed a thing in his posture.

'Hahi?' She was confused- she'd already forgotten his first question, had barely even registered the meaning of his words because of how shocked she'd been. Her large doe eyes displayed her confusion at him, fine dark brows pulling together on her forehead.

Xanxus' own brow ticked at her oblivious expression.

'_Why are you here_?'

Haru's small mouth formed a plump "o" of understanding. She was still sitting in that same position and he wondered if she truly did not know what she was showing off to him.

It was getting less and less certain that she was acting- but maybe she just was a very good actress. Xanxus watched her face twist with determined consideration, then her eyes went shifty, then she peeked up at him through her lashes like she was weighing him for something, then her expression turned into one that told anybody looking at it that she was about to lie her ass off.

'Bathroom! Haru-chan was looking for a bathroom!'

Seconds ticked by in silence. Xanxus stared at the idiot woman incredulously.

'_Woman_... Are you fucking kidding me?' The exasperation was thick in his low voice. She looked at him, cheeks flushing as though she knew she was caught (caught? Caught? There was not even a doubt about it- _that_ anyone would have seen coming from a mile away). 'You ran up four flights of stairs to find yourself a bathroom?'

The tall man raked a hand through his raven locks and sighed through his noise, mentally groaning. He did not want to deal with this tonight. He already had that retarded party downstairs with all those useless geezers- he didn't want to have to pick his way through a run-in with a woman who may or may not be in his office for an actual reason or was just a dumbass.

_Seriously_. Why did he have to deal with this crap?

Bel could do it. One holler down the hallway and the prince would come running to spend more time (pleasantly or otherwise) with this cute little woman.

Xanxus' glittering red eyes took another look at her.

God.

Well, fine.

'H-Haru-chan really had to go! Has to go! So yes, I ran!'

She seemed to reconsider, glancing down to the left as she pondered her next fib. She completely missed his deadpan look in the face of her ridiculous lies.

'I-I would run that far if need be! Hahi! Haru-chan c-can't just, y'know...'

Her cheeks flushed a more outstanding pink as she picked out her words, clearly uncomfortable with talking about such a topic but making herself in order to come across as credible. Which no, was still not working. It was only making it more unbelievable.

'P-Pee in a... y'know...'

Finally, she seemed to come to the conclusion that she couldn't speak the words anyway and burst out:

'Haru-chan is not like a boy, you know!' Flustered, as though that would make it clear. It did, actually, but it sort of already had been clear the moment she came to the verb "pee".

Her silly and useless behaviour made Xanxus shake his head.

The Varia boss swung his legs over the edge of the mattress and sat up, fingers curled loosely around the edge next to his knees and red gaze intent on his unscheduled captive.

Haru felt more colour rise to her cheekbones at the look he gave her. It did strange, squeezy, curly thingies to her belly, for some reason she didn't understand.

'Hahi...' she said softly, feeling suddenly a little timid, staring back up at him from under her dense chocolaty brown lashes.

A little noise came from him as he kept looking at her, lips shaping something briefly before relaxing back into that displeased look that seemed to be his standard expression. It was a bit of a growl- the start of one, cut off.

Xanxus was analyzing what it made him, that he was considering forgoing safety measures and requirements in favour of cartoon bunnies.

She was really very cute.

Dammit.

The infamous Varia leader slid off his nappie-couch and stood up in one flowing movement of long legs and curving muscles before coming to stand over the brunette on his floor, instantly towering over her. Her large eyes grew even wider, their depths swirling with questions and wonder and slight apprehension.

She wasn't afraid of him, was she?

'What's your name, woman?'

Blink, blink. Long lashes sweeping over her cheekbones and back up, the move unwittingly seductive. Xanxus swallowed.

'M-M-. Ehh? Why!'

Xanxus stared. Holy hell, that woman actually thought that she could ask shit like this and make demands of him while he'd found her _in his office_, _snooping around_. Did she know what she was doing?

He crouched down low, slowly, leaning close to her petite form, bending forward over her knees to bring his face inches from hers. This time _she_ swallowed, pupils flicking nervously from one of his red eyes to the other.

'_Because I asked you, woman_.'

Blatantly intimidated, she stuttered out: 'M-M-Miura H-Haru-chan.'

This name did not ring a bell for him. And so, he said: 'Xanxus.'

Blink, blink. God, such a fetching sight. 'I-I... knew that.'

Oh, hell, maybe she should not have said that. But it was too late to take it back now.

He rolled his shoulders languidly, not moving away from her. His gaze on her was steady, holding hers tight easily. 'So you did. Know what office you're in, Miura Haru?'

Haru felt an unfamiliar warmth seep into her, starting in her chest. Her full name in his rough, very obviously masculine voice was doing that to her and it took her by surprise. It distracted her briefly from answering his nth question. Really, it sounded like a right interrogation!

The question was also a bit confusing.

'Y... Your... office?'

This woman was excruciating. Getting answers out of her was a slow process and it was clearly going to take another long while to get anywhere further- if he could bother to do that.

He didn't think he could.

'Right.' He mumbled under his breath, rolling his weight onto his right foot. 'Well, woman. Haru-chan.'

He paused when her blush went from clear pink to bright red in one fluent go, undoubtedly a reaction to his usage of the pet name she referred to herself with.

'Since you're here anyway, questing. Why don't you explore some with me?'

The poor, innocent and naïve woman had no idea how to handle his low voice, that had dipped into tones she had never been subjected to before. Somehow, even though it was just his voice, low as it had been in his previous sentence, not much different about it that she could point out, that tone of his was making her legs feel weak and her belly like jelly, even though she wasn't standing. Her wide wine-coloured eyes sought his, trying to find a clue as to what he meant, before her more playful side registered the word "explore" and more excitingly, "with me".

She couldn't remember the last time someone had wanted to explore thing together with her! Did he want to go check out the castle like she'd been interested in doing the whole night?

Yay!

'Hahi! Of course!'

Her bright, bubbly smile and sparkling eyes did weird, indescribable things to his lower abdomen, things he hadn't felt before, and they also made him think that she had no idea that he was talking about having sex with her.

Cue mental facepalm.

Of course the one woman so attractive that he didn't care she'd just broken into his office and made him really excited about the idea of having a tussle in the covers with her would be completely oblivious to his attempts at seducing her.

Fucking fuck. Of _course_. Was this karma? Somehow, anyway?

'...Yeah?' Xanxus said slowly, looking at her from the corners of his eyes, face turned half away. He gauged her response. 'What did you feel like exploring?'

She sat up a little, quickly, eagerly, hands coming up to clasp in front of her chest, but now in an excited way. Her sparkly eyes (and why were they suddenly sparkling anyway? Made his life so much more difficult) stared up at him wide and hopeful, making him feel very weird. This time in the vicinity of his ribcage.

'The castle!' She breathed, the sound of her voice awed and intrigued. As though it was a fantasy landscape, a jungle or forest that she was intending to investigate.

So she liked his castle, huh?

For some reason that made him feel manly.

Wait, she wanted to explore his castle?

Was _that_ what she'd been doing? ...Hmmm... She had seemed far too guilty earlier, like she'd known beforehand that it would be bad for her if she got caught... and why would she attempt to go through his desk drawers if she was only wanting to explore the building?

Yeah, no, that was probably not what she'd come to his office for. Maybe he'd be able to wheedle it out of her during their... adventurous exploration of the premises.

Cue heavy sigh.

Why did women always want to go on dates first? Xanxus preferred more straightforward business. Like unwrapping her out of that tight little dress she was wearing and laying her down on his bed/couch-thingie and make her forget whatever it was that she'd come here to do via mind-blowing bedding.

But yah. Unlikely.

Still, he found the idea strangely appealing, of traipsing through the stone corridors and following her innocently intrigued and bubbly persona into places he already knew like the back of his own hand.

And it would be nice to be able to see her cute butt moving in that dress that was tight enough to make you think you could see everything but covering enough to make you want to rip it off and make sure you got it right.

Alright. He was traipsing through his castle with this appealing woman. Like Xanxus the Fucking Explorer.

'Fine then, _Haru-chan_. Get your ass up and come with me.' And he straightened himself to his full height.

Beaming like a strobe light (a red-faced one), Haru bounced off the floor and to her stiletto'd feet, immediately (though accidentally, since she hadn't accounted for how close to her he was standing) plastering herself to his side.

A small hand curled around his bicep and held fast as she gazed up at him with that innocent expression of utter delight.

Xanxus felt his stomach plummet into his boots. Well, there went his chances of getting laid with this cute little woman. Now he felt like some kind of cradle robber. Well, whatever. There was always "maybe". Who knew if she would change her mind?

...Not that she'd said "no"... She was just completely oblivious.

The Varia leader let her tug him out of his office. The petite brunette was blissfully unaware of the plans being forged inside the man's one-track mind and had also completely forgotten what _she_ had been there to do-

Reborn-chan hadn't been awfully clear about what he wanted anyway.

Haru-chan skipped into the corridors with Xanxus in tow (practically pulling him along by the arm- though if he'd stop she'd snap back like an elastic and ram into his chest), merrily beaming at everything that she saw. She'd never been in a castle before!

From a corridor they passed, Bel stared at the sight of his boss and the cute commoner, the resigned look on the first and the ecstatic expression on the latter.

Well.

Well. He hadn't seen that coming.

What were they doing?

Bel shook his head and went off, this time intending to inform Squalo and stalk the boss and his (bit of skirt?) captive to see what mischief they were up to.

This _still_ didn't mean he couldn't stalk her back to her home. Just maybe that he'd have to wait until morning.

_Bin~go~!_

* * *

><p>There we are! I hope you liked it! I do! w<p>

Please review~~ Kiwi Erin

XanxusHaruXanxusHaruXanxusHaru *chant*


End file.
